Explosions suit you perfectly!
by Shui-chan
Summary: Deidara and Sasori don't need a big push to realize they like eath other! So? Let's push them! /The less OoC possible/Lemon/


**Hello, my beloved readers!**

**Well, I started writing this fic long ago, and I wanted to upload it, so I thought it was going to be better if I just divided it into chapters. **

**I hope you like it! ^^**

...*...

"I find your argument pointless, un"said while walking"and even if you were right there should exist something like an eternal being capable of appreciating it."

"that's where you make your first mistake" answered "art is not meant to be appreciated by anyonw. It's selfish."

"so you believe your art would be the same if nobody but you knew it?" Deidara laughed "you're so wrong, un!"

"if you need someone to tell you how good your art is then you're not sure about it" Deidara got angry.

"you know better than anyone I only love my art, Sasori no Danna!"

"yes, but that might not be enough. You shouldn't need anyone but yourself. I'm my own art and I'll live for ever with it, loving it, being the only witness if necessary" Deidara looked away.

"I'll die with my art. That's my masterpiece."

"and then you'll be forgotten."

"I won't. The explosion will be so big everyone will notice and I'll live for ever inside everybody's memory."

"we'll never agree, Deidara" said bothered Sasori.

"but we'll never stop argueeing" they arrived to Akatsuki's cave "finally, I'm so tired" Sasori left Hiruko.

"no one's arrived yet" said Sasori "we'll have to wait.

"has the leader said anything about it?"

"I think not" Sasori sat down "we can discuss about art while waiting."

"yes, un" 'Why is Sasori no Danna being so nice to me?' thought Deidara"but only if you tell me how do you choose your puppets, un."

"I won't" Deidara was dissapointed "you tell me why did you choose to only make doves."

"I don't make only doves!" yelled "you don't pay atention to my art, do you! That's why you don't understand it, un!" said upset.

"so you can create anything you want" said Sasori almost as a challenge.

"yes, of course, un" answered proud Deidara.

"then make a statue of me" Deidara was surprised 'A statue of Sasori no danna? Why?'"you can, right?" mocked.

"of course, un!" put his left hand into Akatsuki cape's pocket and made it chew some clay"give me your hand, danna" Sasori obeyed and then Deidara gave him a very small statue. Sasori took his time looking at it.

"it's good" admited and gave it back to Deidara.

"I don't want it, keep it, un."

"I don't want it either" Deidara's pride was hurt.

"why not? is that it's not good enough for you?" almost yelled, angry.

"'for me'?"

"I've given it to you because you wanted it and now you're giving it back to me, un!" 'even someone like me can think about other's pride or feelings'

"so I have to keep it?" asked Sasori looking at the small statue.

"yes, un."

"right" Sasori kept it in his hand, looking at it. 'Is it that he CAN'T appreciate my art? Tsk, stupid Sasori no danna!', and then Deidara came out with the biggest idea he'd ever had.

"Sasori no danna..." Sasori looked at his partner.

"KATSU!" and then the statue exploded all over Sasori's body.

"DAMN IT, DEIDARA!" yelled Sasori covering his face"YOU, FOOLISH LITTLE BRAT!"when the smoke dispelled, he saw Deidara laughing.

"art is an explosion, danna! and it suits your face perfectly.

"I don't know how is that I didn't see that coming..." snorted, noticing his face was all dirty"oh, look what you've done, stupid Deidara-chan.

"don't cry like a baby, Sasori no danna" said Deidara, stretching out his arm to touch Sasori's face.

"what ar...?" and stopped when he felt Deidara's hand on his cheek. Deidara was surprised too, even when he knew his danna was all wood, he was expecting to feel flesh; his danna noticed that surprise in his student's eyes "what's wrong, Deidara-chan?

"nothing, un" said, while cleaning his face.

"isn't it what you expected? does it bother you?" asked, almost dissapointed."

"it doesn't, danna. Close your eyes" the puppetmaster obeyed, and then Deidara continued over his eyebrows and eyelids "it is your art" went down to his nose "and because of that I appreciate it, and I respect you as well. You can open them now, un" Sasori looked at his student "you are the one underestimating my art all day long, not me, un!"

"just... shut up" said, upset.

"what's up, danna?" smiled "now you believe my explosions are good enough? "

"I've never said they weren't."

"you have, un!"

"anyway, this is the problem with your art"explained, pointing to his face"I have almost forgotten it."

"you have not" answered, satisfied "and you'll probably not either"looked at him out of his corner's "and it was just one little tiny explosion. Imagine what can I do with my whole body!"

"so you are seriously into destroying yourself?"almost laughed Sasori."

"of course, un! We all live to die, the only difference is I'm going to make it mean something. To make it mean everything."

"you are so wrong, Deidara-chan."

"why do you say that, danna?"

"I am NOT going to die."

"yes, it's true you've made your body eternal. And it's also true you have almost no weakpoints. But if somebody does EVER defeat you and kill you? what then? You'll just dissapear. I won't. My death will be my masterpiece. That's all I've lived and longed for."

"you are so conformist."

"not at all, un. Life is so intense, it's meant to be lived just once. If you ever live it twice it'd lose sense, and then you wouldn't appreciate it anymore the way it deserves."

"so you believe I don't appreciate life?"

"I didn't say so, danna. You are living a normal life, even when you look like a little child you are not even old yet, un."

"but I expect to live forever. In 100 years I'll stop enjoying life? All of a sudden?"

"no, but with time, it'll fall from grace. There'll be no surprises. You'll know everything that's coming."

"and isn't that the point? I'll be there, forever and ever with my art. I'll live to see the ones who love me, to destroy the ones who hate me. I'll go beyond you, I'll go beyond the concept of knowelge, I'll trascend myself and then I won't care about 'grace', because I will be it. I will be everything."

"someone will defeat you."

"that won't happen."

"yes, it will. And when it comes to pass, what will you do? It'll be over for you."

"I'm not planning to die any sooner."

"but tell me, danna. What if you are defeated? For me, it's just another way to show my art, and I'm indeed happy of dying."

"I won't die, and that's it, Deidara-chan."

"oh well, anyway I'll be there protecting you" smiled slyly, making Sasori snort bothered" I mean, since I'm ok with death and you are so obssesed with inmortality.

"you can't protect me, foolish brat."

"can't I?" pointed at Sasori's chest "and yet I'm the only one who knows about your flaws, un" smiled.

"you're my partner" looked aside.

"I am, un" stood up "that's why I'm protecting you, danna" gave him his hand" Itachi and Kisame are approaching, get into Hiruko, un.

"thank you, Deidara-chan" said, accepting his partner's help and standing up too.

"danna" called Deidara when he was few steps away "if I didn't mention it..." Sasori turned around to look at him "I really like your skin, un" started walking to the cave's door "I mean, I'd love to blow it up someday.

"tsk, stupid little brat" snorted Sasori, getting inside Hiruko.

...*...

**What do you think? I'll try to make it the less OC possible, but I'll introduce some yaoi, I promise.**

**I personally believe it's the most logical and consistent yaoi couple from Naruto. **

**I bet you do, but if you didn't know, 'danna' means something like 'husband', and this suffix also shows respect. It's not usually used by everyone, so Kishimoto INDEED gave us a lot to work with this time.**

**On the other hand, the suffix '-chan' is not used on adults often. If you are an adult man and you are called '-chan', well, that's disrespectful cause they're treating you like a little girl. **

**Things fit. They're one hell of a great couple, un!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I'll be updating soon! I'll be waiting for your reviews too.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**By the way, thanks Gala!**


End file.
